Neither light nor darkness Only our Destiny
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Esta historia surge después del ultimo acontecimiento visto en The Force Aweakens... Cuenta la historia de Kylo Ren y Rey, del como cada uno por separado va encontrando a si mismo hasta que el destino los une, encontrando la manera de derrotar a su enemigos.


"Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior, lo que importa es el lado que decidimos potenciar"...

El halcón milenario había arribado en un terreno extenso, Rey veía fijamente la Isla frente a ella, su mirada cruzó con él Wookie quien gruñía con excitación, mordió su labio y se puso de pie, miró a R2D2 en la área de descanso el cual chillaba de igual manera que él gran wookie quien salía de la cabina y se detenía a un lado del droide.

–Volveré pronto… estaré bien, no se preocupen– comentó con una leve sonrisa tomando el bolso pasándolo por sobre su cabeza, cruzando el pecho.. tomó aire profundamente dando media vuelta para salir de la nave…

La brisa rozó su piel al salir de la nave, respiro una vez más llenándose los pulmones de aire puro, sonrió levemente tomando el valor que tenía caminando hacia los peldaños que divisó no muy lejos de ahí… debía admitir que tenía nervios, jamás en su vida había creído que algun dia saldria de Jakku, que viviría una aventura de tal magnitud, pero al mismo tiempo sufriría la pérdida de personas que empezaba a sentir un gran afecto, tal era el caso de aquel traficante él cual en vida se hacía llamar Han Solo… con estos pensamientos subió cada vez más, cruzándose con chozas abandonadas pero aun resistentes, su mirada veía todo con curiosidad, buscando a la persona en la que todos tenían esperanza.

Subió a la cima de la gran isla, el viento movía sus cabellos rebeldes y sueltos, pero eso no importaba ahora, había recorrido toda la Isla sin encontrar rastro de aquel hombre llamado Luke Skywalker, una leyenda por todo el universo… su mirada se detuvo de repente al encontrar una silueta cubierta por una túnica vieja y gris, se detuvo viendo como la silueta se movía dando media vuelta, contuvo su respiración, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente viendo como él rostro era descubierto dejando ver la vejez y la nostalgia dibujada en su rostro. Dio uno, dos pasos y se detuvo para tomar su mochila, la abrió sin dejar de ver al hombre frente a ella quien le mirada expectante, tomó el sable de luz y lo mostró ante la mirada asombrada pero al mismo tiempo con otro sentimiento que no pudo percibir.

Él hombre frente a ella giro su rostro con preocupación para volver a verla, su mirada fija en ella le hizo retroceder un paso, pero detuvo su retirada pues tenía una misión que cumplir… Él hombre se quedó en silencio sin decir alguna palabra, bajo su mano con el sable de luz para dar dos pasos más…

–¿Quien eres?– cuestionó con una voz profunda, rasposa y avejentada, su mirada desconfiada se guió al sable de luz..

–Mi nombre es Rey… vengo de la resistencia– se presentó para extenderle el sable de luz a Luke quien caminó hacia la chica– la general Leia me ha mandado en su búsqueda.– explico para ver como las manos temblorosas se acercaban al arma, la mano metallica tocó primero el sable y después su piel este tomó el arma y lo contempló por un instante.

–Este sable… ¿Donde lo encontraste?– volvió a cuestionar ignorando sus palabras anteriores, ella miró el sable de luz y después a Luke para verle detenidamente.

–Takodana, Maz Kanata lo tenia guardado con otras cosas viejas– comenzó a explicar para verle y negar– sin embargo, solo sé que él sabe me respondió en la base Starkiller– comentó para bajar sus brazos a sus costados– Kylo...– pero no pudo terminar pues Luke Skywalker le devolvió el sable de luz y dio media vuelta.

–Deberías volver a la base– comentó con seriedad mientras caminaba a donde estaba al principio– aquí no encontrarás nada… no hay nada...– susurro lo cual hizo molestar un poco a Rey.

–La resistencia te necesita… la primera orden es poderosa… ya han muerto muchos por salvar la causa… incluso...– detuvo sus palabras mordiendo su labio para verle– incluso Han Solo– termino de decir el nombre del traficante y héroe de la resistencia.

–Solo...– nombró para ver al horizonte– lo se… pude sentir como su luz se apagaba poco a poco– él gruñido wookie hizo girar a Luke encontrándose con su viejo amigo, este se acercó gruñendo con muchas emociones encontradas, Rey solo bajo la mirada pues Chewie contaba cómo había muerto Han Solo.

–Kylo Ren… él lo mató– comentó una herida y molesta Rey para ver a Luke– tenemos que detenerlos… necesito que me enseñes… necesito controlar la fuerza que ha crecido en mí– suplico dando un paso al frente para ver como este negaba.

Su destino apenas comenzaba, sería difícil sin duda alguna… pero no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería y eso era llevar de regreso a Luke Skywalker a donde Leia y aprender los caminos de la fuerza…


End file.
